


Let's Chat

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merle is a Good Brother, Online Dating, mutual masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle sets his brother up on an online dating site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MugenYumeDansu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/gifts).



> This one is from a prompt given to me by MugenYumeDansu. I haven't forgotten you sweetheart.

Daryl didn't find out until it was too late. Whenever he found out anything it was always too late. It wasn't bad enough that Merle and his friends got high and dyed his hair blonde while he slept, no, that was nothing compared to this. After a hard day at work under the hood of some rich guy's Benz, all he wanted to do was relax. Have a beer, watch tv, or jerk off maybe. Then his friend Rick had convinced him to buy a laptop and create a Facebook account. He said it was to keep in touch with all their friends from high school. What Rick forgot was that he had been Daryl's only friend in high school. He did it anyway though, and was shocked at the amount of people who sent him friend requests that didn't know he existed twenty years ago.

So with Rick's help, he began to venture out into the world of social media. He kept the laptop hidden in his room, so Merle wouldn't find it. He had Twitter and Tumblr accounts and was following a few people who he found were into the same things he was, but he had no followers. Didn't bother him, just meant he didn't have anyone to impress. Then came the day when he got home and his laptop was sitting on the kitchen table, he was horrified. "Merle! Where the fuck are you asshole? Show your damn face!" His brother had gone into his room and snooped around, not that he was surprised or shocked by that, but he had hidden the computer well. Merle must have been looking for his own place to stash something. Daryl stomped through the house, "Merle, get your pathetic ass out here, I'm gonna beat it." He looked through every room in the house and never found him. He hoped that Merle wouldn't come back until he had time to calm down. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, sat at the table and turned the laptop on.

He had a hard time believing that his brother would have damaged it, he could barely operate his cell phone, much less a computer, but he was afraid to find out what he had done. First thing Daryl always did was check his email. It was always full of spam, but every now and then he would get something funny from Rick or his boss Tyreese. He was deleting things like wildfire until he saw something that said Registration Confirmation. He hadn't registered for anything, this must have been Merle. He opened it and his anger at his brother came back in spades.

 

Dear Daryl,  
Thank you for registering with E Harmony. Your profile has been posted and you may now begin the search for that special someone you have been waiting for. Just log in and see who is interested in getting to know you.

 

What the actual fuck does Merle think he's doing? Another goddamn prank. He was just about to delete it when he received notification of a new email message from damn E Harmony.

 

Hello Daryl,  
You have received a message from Paulina. Click the link below to read and respond.

 

Ugh! Now was not the time for this bullshit. He didn't have any spare time to spend on some chick who wouldn't like him anyway. Merle had been trying to fix him up with some girls around town, but he didn't think he was the dating or relationship type. He was perfectly happy sitting in his boxers in front of the TV playing with himself. He clicked the link anyway and was taken to a page that had a picture of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

 

Hello Daryl,  
My name is Paulina. I saw your profile today and you sound like a very intriguing man. I think we have a lot in common. I love cars, especially classic muscle cars. I love to go camping, but have never been hunting or fishing. I also like to read and prefer the poetry of Rainer Maria Rilke. I would love to meet you and get to know you better. If you are interested, please click response and send me a message.  
Love,  
Paulina

 

Daryl was stunned. He was sure this had to be a joke. Merle probably set this up to embarrass him. He stood from the table and went to grab another beer. He shut off the laptop and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

Merle came pounding through the door as Daryl was putting on fresh clothes and started yelling at the top of his lungs. "Hey baby brother! What's for supper? You ain't started cooking yet."

Daryl slammed his bedroom door and brushed past his brother and continued into the kitchen. "I ain't fixing you a goddamn thing you simple minded piece of shit. You went into my fucking room and took my laptop. I know what you fucking did Merle, I got goddamn confirmation that you set me up on a fucking dating website. You ain't gonna rest until I'm completely humiliated are ya? Why the fuck do you do this shit to me?"

Merle sat down in his ratty armchair and let Daryl say his piece, not interrupting him once. When he was finished, Merle leaned forward and spoke. "Damn Daryl, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get this pissed. I didn't do it as a joke. One of the guys down at the bar said his brother got on one of those websites about six months ago an he's had a date almost every night since. I'm tired of seeing you alone little brother, you need a woman, or a man, whatever your into. I was just trying to help. I can't get you to go out with me no more and this is what I came up with. I'm sorry Daryl."

The only time Merle called him by his actual name was when he was serious about something. "Damn Merle," he said and sat on the equally ratty sofa. "I don't know what to say. I thought you were pulling a joke on me. I'm sorry I got pissed, but maybe you should have told me first. I appreciate it brother, but I just can't do it. I don't have time for a woman."

"What do you mean you don't have time for a woman? Boy, you're sitting at home in pajama pants with Scooby Doo on 'em. Don't tell me that's your formal wear. I know you ain't going to the Opera tonight. You got time, you're just acting like a scared little pussy. You get any responses yet?"

"One," he said hesitantly.

"Well let ol' Merle see who's taking an interest in you." He sat down at the kitchen table next to his brother and watched him bring the magic box to life. 

Daryl opened the email that would take him to Paulina's message. "Damn baby brother, she's hot as fuck," Merle said as soon as her picture came up on the screen. Daryl laughed.

"Yeah, she is. That's why I thought it was a fucking joke."

"What are you gonna say to her?"

Daryl sighed, "I don't know if I'm gonna say anything Merle. She ain't gonna like me if she gets to know me."

Merle stood from the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You're a dumbass. Write her back, go out with her. If she don't like you then fuck her, and I mean that. You need to get laid. You should get her in bed before she realizes what a pussy you are."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Tell her she's beautiful. Tell her you want to talk to her. Go to her profile page and see if her phone number is listed. I put your number on there. Call her or she calls you, either way, balls in your court Romeo. Make a move." He threw his beer can in the trash and snatched his keys from the counter. " I'm gonna go pick us up some supper. You send her back a message while I'm gone."

Daryl stared at the blank space reserved for his message. He needed to hurry up and get this over with before his brother got back.

 

Dear Paulina,  
Thank you for the message. I didn't think anyone would contact me so soon. It seems we do have some things in common. I would like to talk to you. I could call you, or you can call me, doesn't matter. I am free later tonight. Let me know what you want to do.  
Daryl

 

The brothers were in the middle of their extra large pizza with everything and buffalo wings when Daryl heard the laptop ding, it was a direct message from Paulina.

 

Hello Daryl,  
I would love to talk to you as well. I am free tonight and can call you around nine o'clock if that is okay. If not, let me know. If I don't hear from you before then, expect my phone call.  
Love  
Paulina

 

"You gonna be here tonight Merle or you going out?" He yelled from the kitchen.

" Haven't decided yet bro. Where do you want me to be?"

"She's gonna call me at nine. Doubt we'd go anywhere. Don't matter, it's just a phone call."

"Well, it just so happens that I got me a little woman to go see tonight. I'll probably leave here around eight or eight thirty. If that'll make you feel more comfortable."

"Thanks Merle. I appreciate it."

 

Daryl had his phone in his hand and was pacing the kitchen floor. He looked at the clock on the stove that said eight fifty-three. He'd never talked to a woman on the phone before and was nervous, at least she wouldn't be able to see his hands shaking. With two minutes to go, his phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hello?"

"Daryl?"

"Uh yeah, it's me. Paulina?"

"Yep. You have an amazing voice Daryl. So deep and sexy. Is that really you in your profile picture?"  
Said picture was one of him from a couple years back holding his crossbow and standing by the twelve point buck he had just put down.

"It's me. That was a couple years ago. My brother picked out that picture. He was with me, took it himself."

"Your very handsome."

Thank god she couldn't see him blush. "Thank you. That's a real nice picture of you too. Is that what you really look like?"

"Yeah, a friend at work took that a couple weeks ago when I told her I was gonna do this online dating thing."

Daryl started to stutter and sweat a little. "It's a good picture, you look real pretty in it."

"Thank you. I don't think I look good in pictures, but I kinda like this one." Neither one said anything for about a minute, Daryl had forgotten every word in his vocabulary.

"So, tell me about yourself. What do you like? What do you do?" She said relieving Daryl from the pressure of having to think.

"I'm a mechanic down at Tyreese's Full Auto Body. We do almost everything there. Paint jobs, custom shit and repairs. I do the repairs mainly, but I've helped out with the custom shit before."

"Wow," she said, and Daryl got the feeling that she was impressed by what he said. "I would love to see the shop. I bet you have some pretty nice and expensive cars come through there."

"Yeah, we do bikes too. I work on them a lot."

"I love motorcycles. Do you have one?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm building one at work. I'm almost done, probably be another week or two. Maybe I can take you for a ride when it's done."

She squealed in his ear, "Yes, yes, yes! I've never ridden on one before, I would love to go on a ride!". 

Daryl laughed, "Alright, calm down. Your gonna have to be patient for a little bit, okay?"

"I can do that. Ooohhh, I can't wait!" He liked her already. She was fun and her enthusiasm relaxed him. 

"Okay, tell me about yourself." he said.

"I just moved here four months ago from Tennessee for a job. I'm the librarian at the high school. With the move and getting settled in the job, I just don't have time to go out and meet people. I've had my profile up for two weeks now and you're the first person to respond to me."

"You're kidding. I can't believe nobody would want to get to know you. Hell, I like you already and we've only been talking about ten minutes."

"I think I like you too Daryl. Do you want to have lunch or dinner sometime? I get an hour for lunch and I usually get home at five thirty."

"Lunch sounds good. Tomorrow okay?"

"Tomorrow is great. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Naw, I'll come get you. If we have enough time I'll bring you to the shop and show you around."

"Thank you Daryl, I mean it. I was hoping to hear back from you, but wasn't expecting it. You're a pleasant surprise."

"I wasn't gonna message you, but I'm glad I changed my mind. Can't wait to see you tomorrow, in person."

"Me too. Goodnight Daryl. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Paulina. You too."

 

Daryl had fallen asleep on the couch, and was still there, all sprawled out when Merle got home around midnight. "So you talk to that hot little thing tonight, or did you chicken shit out of it?"

"No Merle, I talked to her. We're having lunch tomorrow and then I'm taking her to the shop."

"You like her, don't ya? You need to start listening to ol' Merle. I know what I'm talking about sometimes."

"Ugh, I guess you do. Thanks brother. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

 

The next day Daryl called her at eleven thirty to make sure they were still on for lunch. She said she would be waiting outside for him at twelve. When he pulled up in his truck, she jumped in and they set off for Herschel's Diner. He didn't know what it was, but she smelled good. He would have to remember to ask her what perfume she wore. She was wearing black dress pants and a black blazer over a silk, navy blue blouse, and her hair was up in a messy bun. All she needed was glasses and she would have been a stereotype. He was dressed in his work clothes too, dirty grey coveralls with a equally dirty white t-shirt and ripped jeans underneath. He was very self aware in the difference of their appearance.

He made her wait in the truck until he came around to open the door for her, then he held the diner door and let her walk in first. He led her to a booth in the back, grabbing two menus from the stand as they passed. "Can I assume you eat here a lot?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, you could, but you know what assuming does, right?" he said and smirked right back at her. He felt happy being around her, her beautiful blue eyes and bright smile seemed to lift him out of the fog. "Actually, I eat here about everyday when I'm working. Shops just up the street a bit, usually I walk. Everything here is good, I've tried just about the whole menu. Order whatever you want."

Their waitress, Andrea, was all smiles when she got to the table. "Hey Daryl. How are ya?"

"Good Andrea, how are you?" he answered.

"Doing fine. Who's this your got with you today?" she asked excitedly.

Daryl looked at Paulina and rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Andrea, this is Paulina, my . . . date. Paulina, this is Andrea. She's dating my brother." Paulina smiled, relieved that the woman wasn't interested in Daryl.

"Nice to meet you Paulina. What can I get y'all for lunch?"

"I'll take a burger, no onions, fries and a coke," Daryl said and laid his menu on the table.

"I'll take the same," said Paulina and handed the menus to Andrea.

"Be right back with your drinks," she said and rushed off.

Daryl blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry about that. I think my brother told her about you last night. He was with her when we were on the phone." 

"Oh, that's fine. I'm just relieved that she wasn't hitting on you. That would have been awkward. I would hate to kick her ass in front of everybody," she laughed.

"You would kick her ass for hitting on me? Ain't never had a woman say that. I think that would be a sight to see." he smiled. She smiled back at him shyly and didn't look at Andrea as she brought the drinks to the table. Once they were alone again, Daryl tried starting a conversation. "So you just moved here from Tennessee. Where in Tennessee are ya from?"

"Nashville. People are insane there, the way they drive to the way they live. Most of them want to pretend its Atlanta, but it's not even close. It isn't a bad place, I just had to get out. I wanted a new start, that's why I applied for the librarian job. It was an excuse to leave, I lived there my whole life and wanted something I couldn't get there."

"What do you want, that you think you'll be able to find in this piece of shit town?"

"Well, so far I've found a job I love, a nice apartment and now a friend. That's a good start. I want to put roots here, make a life. Maybe you could show me around, introduce me to some people. My coworkers are nice, but not the kind I would spend time with."

Daryl laughed,"I don't know nobody, and I don't know shit. I only ever go to work, here for lunch sometimes, the grocery store, and home. You ain't gonna meet no one in any of those places."

"I'll meet the people you work with when you take me to the garage after lunch."

"Yeah, not sure if I want you to meet those douche bags. They can get out of hand."

"I'm sure you can keep them in line for me," she said as Andrea brought their lunch to the table. The conversation stopped as they enjoyed their meal. They stole glances at each other over their food and smiled at each other. When they were finished, Daryl paid the bill and the two set out for the garage.

"Don't let them intimidate you. They're men, they'll have a lot of rude things to say I'm sure," he said before they stepped out of the truck.

"You're a man, and I'm not intimidated by you. You've been sweet and kind, and besides if they get fresh I'll knock them on their ass."

Daryl laughed, "I bet you would. As long as you don't knock me on my ass I guess that's okay."

He showed her around the shop and all the cars and bikes they were working on. She fell in love with a red 1965 Mustang. "I dated a guy once who had one of these," she said excitedly. "Except his was black. I lost my virginity in the backseat," she said blushing. Daryl blushed along with her and hurriedly moved her along to look at the bike he was building. 

 

They sat in his truck for a while once they got back to the school. He took off his seatbelt and turned to look at her. "Thanks for inviting me to lunch. It was fun. Can I call you tonight?"

"Sure, you can call me, and thank you for accepting my invitation. I had fun too." 

He scooted closer to her and took a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?" he said nervously.

"That would be nice," she said softly and met him halfway. Their lips met chastely, moving against each other slowly. When they parted, he was smiling and his pants were a little tight. He reminded her that he would call that night and they said goodbye. She left him in his truck with a smile on his face and a tent in his pants.

 

He had thought about that kiss the rest of the afternoon. That and the image of taking her in the backseat of that '65 Mustang she took a liking too. Needles to say, he was worthless the rest of the day. The guys all gave him grief about her, and some did make some rude remarks, but they were referring to what he would be doing to her later, not what the guys would do to her. He stopped back by Herschel's on his way home to pick up dinner for Merle and himself, and to see if Andrea would mind having his brother over two nights in a row. She said she didn't mind at all, provided that she be elected to plan his and Paulina's wedding. Daryl laughed and waved her off as he walked out the door. 

"I hope you got plans tonight baby brother, 'cause I do," Merle yelled from his bedroom as Daryl walked in the door. Daryl looked around and was in shock. The place was clean. No cans, bottles, or magazines laying around.

"Your plans take place somewhere else Merle, why did ya clean the house?" he asked suspiciously. He could smell his brother coming before he saw him.

"I figured you might want to do some entertaining tonight, don't want that hot little piece thinking you're a slob."

"Good fucking lord Merle! How many damn skunks sprayed you? Andrea gonna smell you before you get out of the truck. She's gonna send your ass home."

"Well, hello to you too asshole. That's the thanks I get for trying to help your ass out. I'll just stay here all night and scare your girlfriend off. How ya feel about that?"

"Sorry Merle, thanks for cleaning up, but that don't make you smell any better."

"Damn Andrea was the one who brought me this shit. She's complaining last night that I never wear it, so I thought I would. You're right though, I smell like a pile of shit. Maybe she'll stop bitchin about me wearing it now."

Daryl plated up dinner while Merle was talking, he really wasn't listening. He was thinking about asking Paulina if she would be willing to come see him. It would be a shame to waste a perfectly clean house, ya know, but he also didn't want her to think that he was expecting anything from her. He didn't think that she was the kind of woman who would fuck him so soon. He would see how the phone call went, then make a decision.

Merle left the house around six thirty to pick Andrea up from work. Daryl jumped in the shower and got dressed. He had no idea why he was putting on his good clothes, but didn't think too much about it, he was nervous and wasn't thinking too clearly. When seven o'clock came, he picked up his phone and dialed her number. He was feeling confident now, their lunch date had gone well and he was eager to hear her voice again. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Paulina, it's me, Daryl. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh no, I was just getting out of the shower. I'm still dripping a little bit, but I knew it was you calling so I wanted to get the phone before you hung up." Good lord, she was still wet from her shower. Daryl cleared his throat.

"Uh, I can let you go, let you dry off and get dressed. You can call me back when you're done."

"Oh no, I've been waiting for this call since you dropped me off at work. I can do what I need to and talk at the same time. I'll put you on speakerphone."

"Okay," he heard the button on her phone click.

"Daryl? Are you still there?" she asked as she rummaged through her underwear drawer.

"Yeah, I'm here. So . . . you were waiting for me to call?"

"Yes, I had a great time at lunch today and was hoping you did too. I've been thinking about that kiss. Have you?"

He cleared his throat again. "Yeah, I have." He couldn't think of anything to add to that except that he had also thought about bending her over the hood of that Mustang all night long.

"What are you doing Daryl? Right now, what are you doing?" He could have sworn her voice became softer, almost ethereal.

"Just sitting in the living room, talking to you." As if it wasn't obvious. "Are you getting dressed?" he asked her, his own voice an octave lower.

"I'm thinking about it. I'm thinking about a lot of things."

Daryl unconsciously rubbed himself through his jeans. "Me too sweetheart. What's on your mind?"

"You are. I haven't been kissed in a long time. It felt good. I'd like to kiss you again, maybe more. Do you have video chat on your computer?"

He swallowed hard and relaxed against the couch cushions. "Yeah, I do. I want to see that pretty face."

"Good. I want to see you too. You're so handsome Daryl. I couldn't keep my eyes off you today."

"Me neither. You're so beautiful and sexy. I want to see you."

"Alright, I'm going to hang up now and contact you on chat. Get ready." He heard the receiver click and rushed into the kitchen to get his laptop. He took it into his bedroom, sat it on the desk and waited for her.

Five minutes later he received a notification and clicked onto video chat. She was still wearing her towel and her hair was damp. He groaned audibly, but she didn't hear him. She was holding up a pair of pink lace panties. "What do you think of these? Do you think I should wear them tonight?" Daryl's mouth went dry, and he couldn't speak. He nodded his head vigorously and she giggled. "What do you sleep in?"

"Nothing, usually. Unless Andrea is spending the night."

"That sounds exciting Daryl. Why don't you take off your clothes and show me." He rushed to pull his shirt off, but she stopped him. "Slowly please. I'll return the favor."  
He slowed his movements, trying to be sexy and seductive. When he was stripped down to his boxers, he played with the waistband before slipping them down his legs. He heard her moan through the speakers.

"Your turn beautiful. Let me see you." he said and relaxed back into the chair at his desk. She stepped back from the camera and ran her hands over the towel playing with the knot at the top when she reached it. Daryl was watching intently and slowly rubbing his hand up and down his erection. Teasingly, her hands ran down her body again and moved over the towel against her core. 

"Stand up Daryl, I want to see you touch yourself. Show me how you like to be touched."

He stood up with his hand on his cock and jerked it with flair, making a show of it for her. "Watch me Daryl, this is for you." She unwrapped the towel and let it fall to the floor.

"Holy fuck!" he said in a deep, graveled voice. "You're so sexy. Get on the bed, show me what you like." She crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees showing Daryl her heart shaped ass. He growled deep in his chest. "I'm gonna spank that fucking ass next time I see it woman. That sweet ass is gonna be cherry red." 

Paulina's pussy flooded at his words and she moaned loudly. "Yes, I'm such a bad girl. I need you to punish me."

Daryl's eyes went to the back of his head, and he sat down in the chair to be more comfortable. "You want me to punish you? What did you do Paulina? Tell me what you need to be punished for. The punishment should fit the crime." He was slowly stroking his dick, he didn't want to come before she was finished.

"Your kiss, it turned me on so much. It got me so wet, my pussy was aching, so I went into the bathroom and made myself come thinking about you." 

"You have been a bad girl. It's MY job to make you come. Show me how you touched yourself. I want to watch that pretty, pink pussy come." She laid on her back toward the camera and spread her legs. Daryl could see her hair glistening with arousal. He wanted to devour her.

Her hands cupped her breasts, she squeezed them and pulled her nipples, gasping with pleasure. He was losing control, his hand moved faster and he was sweating. She moved her hands down her body running a finger over her enlarged clit and her body shook. He saw two fingers disappear inside her opening and she pumped them in and out, brushing her thumb over her sensitive nub. "Come for me Paulina. I want to see you come."

With his encouragement, she let herself go and screamed as she came. The sound and sight of her body convulsing caused Daryl to spill his orgasm all over his hand. They remained in their respective spots until their breathing steadied.  
She sat up on the bed, wrapped her towel around her and sat in front of her laptop. "Daryl? Are you okay?"

His forehead was on the desk and he was still breathing heavily. He looked up at her with a broad smile on his face. "I'm perfect. You are absolutely amazing."

"I have never done anything like that before. It felt so good. Your pretty amazing too."

"Soo . . . you still haven't gotten your punishment yet. I got a nice, clean house, would be a shame to waste it. Why don't you come over and get what's coming to you?"


End file.
